


The Coparenting Protocol

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coparenting, Iron Man Bingo 2019, IronDad and SpiderSon, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “But I was helping Mister Stark!” Peter said, lying easily. He figured if he brought up his mentor, he could get out whatever sort of trouble he was in.“Where you now?” May asked with a raise of an eyebrow. She turned towards the living room. “He says he was helping you.” Peter’s eyes widened as Tony walked over towards the doorway. “Kind of strange since he’s been sitting in the living room for the last two hours.”----Or, when Peter is out late on patrol, thus breaking curfew, he has two adults waiting for when he finally gets home.Iron Man Bingo #22- May & Coparenting





	The Coparenting Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to live in my fanfiction bubble and ignore the explosion of stupidity from those companies that shall not be named.

Peter fought back the sigh bubbling up as he swung through Queens. It was late. Even though it was a Friday evening, well now Saturday morning, Peter did still have a curfew. He definitely was not supposed to be out on patrol until 2 AM. But between a bank robbery and a car chase, he had lost track of time. 

He just had to hope May was asleep.

As quietly as possible, he slid his window open, hoping it wouldn’t creak. When it was open enough for him to get through, he climbed into his room. The moonlight from the open window illuminated his darkened room. He gently closed the window and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He climbed across the ceiling until he was in the center of the room and then he gently dropped down.

“And no one was the wiser,” He said quietly as he removed the mask. He had actually got away with it. May was going to have no idea how late he was out.

And then the light turned on.

“Peter Benjamin Parker.” He turned around with a look of shame to face May. Her hands were on her hips and an exasperated look was on her face. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” 

“No?” Peter said sheepishly. May gave him a look. “I just…”

“Uh uh,” May said cutting him off. “We had a deal. You have a curfew. 10 o’clock on school nights, eleven on weekends. And you are way passed that young man.”

“But I was helping Mister Stark!” Peter said, lying easily. He figured if he brought up his mentor, he could get out whatever sort of trouble he was in.

“Where you now?” May asked with a raise of an eyebrow. She turned towards the living room. “He says he was helping you.” Peter’s eyes widened as Tony walked over towards the doorway. “Kind of strange since he’s been sitting in the living room for the last two hours.”

“I…I,” Peter said. 

“Busted kid,” Tony said, standing behind May.

“You called Mister Stark?” He asked, his ears flushing a deep shade of red. “I wasn’t dead!”

“He called me,” May said. Peter’s eyes went wide and he glanced at Tony.

“Your suit has an alert set to let me know if you’re out passed curfew.”

“What?” Peter nearly shouted. “First the Baby Monitor protocol, now you have a curfew monitoring alert?”

“You’re a kid,” Tony said. “And seeing as you were out late without even warning someone, it clearly came in handy.” Peter just sputtered, not sure how to respond. It was also strange seeing May and Tony on the same page. His aunt had wanted to kill the genius when she found out about Peter being Spider-Man. Now they were both in agreement about the rules of the suit?

“How can I be Spider-Man if I have a curfew?” Peter argued. Tony raised an eyebrow and May narrowed her eyes at Peter. “I mean…come on, I have a neighborhood to protect.”

“You should protect your right to stop speaking,” Tony said. “Before you manage to shove your other foot in your mouth.” Peter frowned but didn’t say anything else, knowing he was probably pushing his luck. “So, what now?” May turned to face Tony.

“Oh he’s definitely grounded,” May said and Tony nodded. “I guess the question is, how long?”

“Why he was three hours late for curfew,” Tony pointed out. “Maybe three weeks?”

“Three weeks!” Peter shouted. The two adults glanced over at him, both with warning looks and Peter hunched his shoulders. Even he was embarrassed by his outburst. May sighed and glanced back at Tony. 

“Maybe that’s too harsh,” May said. “Two weeks?”

“Two weeks sounds fair.” Peter frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you want him to also miss out on lab time during those two weeks?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” May said. “But maybe just make him do a little less fun work.” Tony chuckled but nodded. Peter just watched the two a slightly exasperated look on his face. He could not even believe what he was seeing. Their conversation was so natural. And it was all to do with him.

“How did this happen?” His voice squeaked slightly because the sight of May and Tony getting along is one odd sight. But seeing them agree on punishing him? What was he in, the twilight zone? "This is like some weird coparenting protocol or something." May glanced at Tony who just smirked in response.

“Well I don’t know how to handle a vigilante crime-fighter,” May said with a shrug.

“And I don’t know how to handle a teenager,” Tony said. “So we pooled our resources.” Peter started to say something but then just pouted, because he was still so confused.

“You’re going to get out of that suit,” May started. “And give it to Tony. And then you’re going to go to bed. And tomorrow you’re cleaning out the refrigerator as punishment.”

“May!”

“Argue with your aunt and I’ll make you clean my lab too.” Peter just huffed in frustration before disappearing into his room.

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” May said as she and Tony waited in the living room. “Having Peter clean your lab.”

“I’ll just have to put away anything dangerous.”

“I would hope you do that while my nephew is there anyways.” May gave him a look and Tony just flashed her a charming smile. She fought back a sigh as Peter emerged from his room, in his pajamas and holding his suit, a large pout on his face. “It’s just two weeks, baby.” 

“I know,” Peter said. “And I’m sorry I worried you guys.” He handed the suit to Tony who nodded.

“You have a curfew for a reason,” Tony said. “Hopefully this will teach you not to break it again. Or else I’m going to install an alarm in here every time you try.” May chuckled and Peter frowned. “I’m kidding, mostly.” May stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Peter’s head. 

“You might be mad but I’m doing this because I love you,” She said. Peter sighed but nodded.

“Yeah I know,” Peter said. He sighed. “Night May, night Mister Stark.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair before Peter ducked back into his room, closing the door behind him. Peter paused, leaning against the door. 

“We work well together,” He heard Tony said. He heard May chuckle. “Well, good luck with the teen and when he comes by my lab on Wednesday, I’ll make sure to deliver him home myself.” 

“I appreciate that.” Then he heard footsteps across the apartment and the door closing. When the apartment grew silent, he sighed. “Go to bed Peter!”

“Okay May,” Peter called back. He sat down on his bed, slowly realizing how tired he was. He glanced out his window and saw Tony driving away in his orange Audi. He sighed, not exactly sure what had just happened, but also knowing that it probably wasn’t going to be the last time he experienced May and Tony working together to deal with him. So with a final huff, he laid down and let himself fall asleep, knowing he had two weeks of grounding to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
